In all his colors
by sugarhype
Summary: 10 100 word drabbles on the varying shades of a certain madman. Complete!
1. red

Red

Red is the color of happiness. That extreme moment when he sees her for the first time in a long time. The beauty she doesn't see in herself, he can define with one glance. The graceful flow of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, the inquisitive look in her eyes. Her sight and smell and the feeling of her makes him nearly mad with want. **Want. **Want of her skin and her hair and for her to be all his, only his, and for the long eternity to never be anyone's but his. Red is the color of wanting.


	2. Orange

Orange

Orange is the color he turns when angry. Not madness- anger. An absolute anger when the knave looks at her or touches her, or even at his mention. He doesn't want to share. Not her, at least. He'd rather give up his hat than give up her. And he'd rather see Stayne at the bottom of a lake with a stone tied about his neck than with _his_ Alice. Now that he thinks on it, he realized that orange could just be considered the shade of greed or envy as well. But she is _his_ Alice, not that miserable Knave's.


	3. Yellow

Yellow

Yellow is the shade of his madness. His Insanity, his instability. The slightest thing could set him off, and he could tumble off that precipice into absolute insanity, no going back. He fears that day, when he can't come back, when even his Alice can't call him back. He can't always stop it, but he can try. If someone can head him off before he becomes violent, he feels safe. But they can't always get there in time. Each bout of violent insanity is another step closer to that edge. He prays she can save him before its too late.


	4. Green

**Green**

Green is the color of his tormented soul. It encompasses all his emotions. Green is his color, but the extremes of feeling aren't. The color of grass, the color of life, his dancing on the edge of insanity. Emeralds dance behind his lids, but they are for only one creature. She can claim his soul, his grass-shaded soul, and his eyes are for only her. If she were to ask, he would wrench them out and gift them to her. But she doesn't realize the depth of his emerald soul, so the spirit of the gift would be in vain.


	5. Blue

**Blue**

He hates blue on himself. It signifies sanity. If he were to become blue, he would cast himself down McTwisp's hole into Otherside. But she is blue, and she has enough to share so they can both be sane whilst enjoying insanity. He does not mind her being blue. Blue is the color of Alice. But Tarrant isn't blue. He finds himself thinking in blue at times. That is remedied by taking tea with Thackery and Mally. Then he is not blue anymore. One is yellow, the other is orange, and it all bleeds together to make his usual shade.


	6. Indigo

**Indigo**

If he is tired, he begins to think in indigo. That strange impasse between sanity and sadness, the realm of sleep. To sleep is to dream. His dreams are of beautiful Alices, roaring Jabberwocky, fire, blood, strange beings not of Underland, and death. Always of death. His nightmare of everyone dying, of Iracebeth slaying his entire clan, then his friends, then his Alice. The first part of his constant fright is a memory, but the remaining two-thirds are his fears manifest. He can only hope she can save him from his dreams before they drive him into madness shaded yellow.


	7. Violet

**Violet**

Sad is a deep purple. It echoes with remembrance of happy days, mixed with sanity at realization of loss. He dislikes the feeling. It is remorse, regret, all manner of nasty words starting with R. But one must be careful with violet, lest it fade him into grey. To be violet is to be sad, but with hope. He began his fade with violet. As the two years drudged slowly onward, he lost all his hope. Violet smeared into ashen. But on her return, he surged through all seven shades in his wild mix of emotion. His Alice had returned.


	8. Pink

**Pink**

Pink is the color he is when his Alice is with him. A mix of delight and purity, with a pinch of sanity added by her presence. The brightest shade, and most enjoyable by far. He wants to stay that color. Pink is a good color for happiness, but it's a special kind of happiness. The kind of happiness caused by his love for her. He felt it for a long time, the bubbly pink feeling, and nearly lost it when she left him again. But now she's back, and he won't let her leave him without his pinkness again


	9. Grey

**Grey**

Grey is when there is no color. If he spends too long in violet, he finds that he fades into the dreariest shade. He fears that if he spends too long in it, he will not return to his more colorful existence. His very hat fears this, hiding if it senses grayness coming onto him. He's faded into grey more times than he would like, and he would rather not repeat that experience. The only sure way is to keep his Alice near to him and never let her go; lest she steal his color away and never return it.


	10. Black

**Black**

He fears this color. Black is the color of hate, of rage, of evil. He has never turned this shade, and prays he never will. But he has come dangerously close a few times. After losing his clan, after being tortured by Stayn, and after seeing the Knave be so… _vulgar_ with his Alice. Black is a color he prays will never become apparent in his eyes, but he still fears it. If he goes black, he will fall upon his own sword, preferring not to inflict the dark torture on Alice. Black is the color he wishes upon none.


End file.
